


Linked Universe in Gerudo Desert

by Windthief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windthief/pseuds/Windthief
Summary: This is more of an intro/context than a summary, but:The Links have found themselves in a desert much like the one from Wild’s world but Wild doesn’t recognize any of the guards or civilians that have come and gone from Gerudo Town. When Wild asks the guards about Chief Riju, he’s given a confused -and somewhat hostile- look and is told that the chief is named Dornan, and that there has never been a chief named Riju. Wild is a bit confused, but with all the strangeness that’s happened to him and his fellow heroes he doesn’t question it much.Needing to retrieve an item of importance from the town, the Links are busy trying to figure out how to get in. Unbeknownst to the others, Wild already has a plan.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Linked Universe in Gerudo Desert

**Author's Note:**

> (I apologize for the lame title, I have no clue what to call it. suggestions are welcome)

The bright sun blazed down on the Gerudo Desert sands. It was hot enough to make things both near and far appear as though they were shimmering, like a reflection in the water. The nine heroes sat in the shade of a rock formation close enough to keep an eye on Gerudo Town’s entrance but far enough away that the guards around it wouldn’t overhear them.

“Do you think they’d give it to us if we just asked?” Sky suggested weakly, tired of sitting out in the heat for so long. Despite having drunk a heat-resistant elixer the hot, dry air was getting to him. He wiped some sweat off his face and glanced at Time.

The eldest hero gave a quick shake of his head. “I highly doubt it. The Gerudo are untrusting of men, and from what we know of this item it’s too valuable for them to just give away. It would be easiest to just steal it, but we have to figure out how to get into town first,” he sighed and closed his eye, leaning back against the warm rocks.

“What if we challenged them to a duel?” Warriors asked. “If we win, they let us in. If they win, we leave and don’t come back. Or maybe we could trade?”

“We could try that, but Wild said the Gerudo in his world are extremely hard to bribe,” Time replied.

Twilight suddenly jumped up and looked around. “Speaking of Wild, where the heck is he!?”

“He left a while ago, but he said he’d be back soon,” Legend shrugged.

“You just let him leave?!” Twilight nearly shouted, stalking over to Legend. “We’re in unfamiliar territory, none of us should wander around on their own!”

“It’s not unfamiliar to Wild,” Legend pointed out, unphased. “Which is exactly why I let him go; being in a place like this has most likely made him homesick and he probably needs some time alone.”

That didn’t help calm Twilight. “Being in a familiar place could also trigger memories! And you know how he gets when he remembers things! He freezes up and spaces out; what if an enemy attacked him while he was in that state!? And this desert heat is unbearable! Even with an elixir, you saw how close he looked to passing out earlier!!” Twilight snapped, waving his arms around for emphasis.

“Calm down,” Legend huffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re being overprotective.”

“I’m with Legend on this one. The enemies around here are familiar to Wild. He’s perfectly capable of defending himself,” Hyrule added, and a few of the others nodded in agreement.

Twilight let out an exasperated growl, getting ready to continue the argument, but Time put a hand on his shoulder and narrowed his eye slightly, indicating that Twilight should keep his mouth shut and calm down. Twilight huffed and folded his arms in irritation, but stayed silent. The group resumed brainstorming ideas.

After a few more minutes of pitiful suggestions, Wild returned. He’d walked up so silently that the others hadn’t realized he was coming back until he was ten feet away from them. When the group turned to make sure he was alright, they stared at him in silent shock.

Wild looked highly embarrassed. As he should have, great goddesses above, what was he _wearing?_

Wild was dressed in the traditional clothing of a Gerudo woman.

~

 _“WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?”_ Wild shouted at Warriors and Legend, who had keeled over from laughing too hard, and were still laughing. Loudly. Four, Sky, and Hyrule were laughing as well, though it was more stifled and less obnoxious. Twilight was doing his best to keep his laughter contained but snickered every now and then. Time was silent but smirking in an amused way. Wind also kept quiet, watching the chaos ensue from his perch atop a rock with a slight frown. He usually joined in with the others’ jokes and laughter, but he felt like they had gone a bit too far this time. He seemed to be the only one to think Wild’s plan could work.

“I- you- I can’t _believe-_ ” Warriors gasped from the ground, clutching his sides. His face was wet with tears of laughter and sand was promptly sticking to it, but he didn’t seem to care. Wild glared at him, seething with rage and embarrassment.

“Y-you don’t _actually_ think they’ll let you in, do you??” Warriors wheezed, and Legend joined in: “I know all of our plans have been stupid, but _this-_ ” he paused to choke on a laugh, “ _this_ has got to be the worst!”

Since Wild had gotten back, Warriors and Legend had been laughing for five minutes straight. Wild couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned around with a huff and stalked off towards the town, his fists clenched.

“Wild- wait- come back,” Four paused in his chuckling to call after the departing Wild, though his face was still lit up in amusement. Warriors let out another loud cackle. “No, no- let him go, I want to see what happens!” He managed to prop himself up into a sitting position for a better view. Legend did the same, holding onto Warriors’s shoulder for support as he continued to laugh.

The remaining eight heroes watched as their comrade strolled up to the town’s entrance with surprising confidence, despite the mocking he’d just received. They saw Wild give a small wave to the guards, and...

...walk in without any problem.

The heroes stopped laughing. There was dead silence for a few minutes, as nobody was sure what to say. 

Then Wind spoke up:

“Well, _I_ thought he looked pretty.”

~

“RUN! _RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN-_ ” Wild shot past the others, clutching something in his arms and looking panicked. Startled and confused, the others all turned to look back at the town. A stream of Gerudo soldiers were pouring out from the entrance, shouting and pointing towards the retreating Wild. Quickly getting the message, the eight heroes took off after the one, making a beeline for the canyon.

~

Wild finally stopped, doubling over and panting heavily. He pulled off his mask so he could inhale freely. The others joined him soon after, equally exhausted. They’d managed to lose the Gerudo soldiers in the canyon about ten minutes ago, but they had kept running, just in case.

“Well? Let’s see it,” Warriors demanded after a few minutes of the heroes regaining their breath. He held out his hand for the item Wild was holding. Wild recoiled, glaring. “No way. You made fun of me. I’m keeping this,” he announced, finally revealing his treasure.

It was a quiver full of bomb arrows.

Time groaned and facepalmed. “Wild. That’s not what you were supposed to get,” he said in exasperation.

“Oh, I know. But I couldn’t resist,” Wild grinned. Warriors stared at the bomb arrows longingly. Wild’s grin grew.

“You do realize this means we’ll have to go back?” Time pointed out, now giving Wild a stern look. The younger hero kept grinning. “No it doesn’t,” he said proudly, pulling something small out of his pocket and tossing it to Time. Time quickly caught it and looked at it. The other heroes, apart from Wild, gathered around to look at it. It was what they had been after. Curious, Hyrule turned back to Wild.

“Were the soldiers chasing you because you stole this, or the bomb arrows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha the more I read this the less I like it but oh well.
> 
> -This was inspired by the Linked Universe AU, specifically this one comic: https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/180164090489 though I wrote it more as if that comic didn’t happen, and that none of the heroes knew about Wild’s vai outfit.
> 
> -Idk what the heck the item they were trying to get is, which is why I avoided describing it.
> 
> -I like to think that Wild refused to cook meals for about a week after the outfit-shaming, though he secretly made a few treats for Wind, as he was the only one who actually took the outfit seriously.
> 
> -Multiple times Warriors tried to steal some of the bomb arrows. Multiple times he failed.
> 
> -I imagine Wind is often the one laughed at the most, whether or not he’s trying to be funny, and that he understands how Wild felt during the mocking, which is why he didn’t join in.
> 
> -Feel free to report any typos.


End file.
